getterrobofandomcom-20200214-history
Getter Robo in popular culture
As a pioneer in the mecha genre, the Getter Robo franchise has been seen many times in popular culture often as a reference, a joke, or a cameo. Dynamic Productions * Dororon Enma-kun Meeramera features a group of tengu that use 'Geta' Machines that are Geta-like aircrafts based on the Getter Machines and were said to be able to combine into a powerful robot that is never seen. * The web manga Seelen the Hunting World features many characteristics by the works of Dynamic Productions including three robots based on the Getter Robo's formations: Adler which wields a tomahawk, Yagarl a high mobility drill robot, and the fortress-like Zuron. * Shin Mazinger ZERO had a scene where Koji unintentionally chanted the tune for the Getter Robo anime theme that Sayaka brings up after storming out into battle. * Devilman G's pilot chapter featured a hotel called Getter. * The crossover manga, Cutie Honey vs. Devilman Lady had a scene where plushy versions of Getter 1 and Getter 2 are in Honey's room. Gainax * Gunbuster's titular robot has a few similarities to the Getter Dragon such as the leg and chest armor, the beam shot from the forehead, and it was originally going to dual wield axes until it was cut. ** Jump starting the Jupiter Bomb also references Musashi's sacrifice. * One of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's main influences was Getter Robo: ** The nature of Spiral Energy is similar to Getter Ray Energy as a force of evolution, complete with an entity that represents the ultimate stage of their evolution. ** The villains of the entire series including the change of former villains into allies of sorts as well as opposing forces that want to be rid of an energy for their view of the greater good. * FLCL's Atomsk is very similar to Ryoma Nagare such as the use of axes, an alternate form based on an eagle (the name of Ryoma's Getter Machine), and Atomsk's wild red hair similar to when Ryoma gets empowered by the Getter Rays. Other Anime/Manga * Yaiba villain, Princess Kaguya's true form is vaguely similar to the Dragonsaurus from the Grendizer, Getter Robo G, Great Mazinger: Kessen! Daikaiju crossover movie. * All-Purpose Cultural Cat Girl Nuku Nuku features parodies to the Getter robot called Geta Robo and its later models Geta Robo G and Shin Geta Robo. * Lucky Star features an episode where a drill brings Konata to think of the Getter-2 and the Dinosaur Empire. * The Powerpuff Girls Z anime features the Dynamo robot as a combining aircraft robot that even uses a similar transformation to the Getter Robo itself. * Digimon Xros Wars' Shoutman X3's concept is similar to the main characters for Getter Robo such as the hot-blooded main piece with a red coloring and a V crest, the calm loner with a white coloring and armed with drills, and the down to earth friendly giants. * Kill la Kill's Life Fibers fill the role of the Getter Rays in the overall plot. ** The major antagonist Ragyo Kiryuin choice to end her own life bears a small resemblance to Musashi's sacrifice in the manga. * A Giant Robo villainous robot resembles an evil Getter-1. * Genesis of Aquarion uses elements from Evangelion mixed with Getter Robo including the three-way combining robot. * Change 123's main heroine's foster fathers each embody the concept of the Getter Robo and its pilots. * The Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga features the Solidroid monsters based on the Getter Robo. * GUNxSWORD references an empire of dinosaurs called the Zaurian Empire. * Anime such as Albegas and Transformers Go! feature a similar concept of combining mechs into different forms depending on the formation. * Date A Live's Itsuka Kotori receives the power of a spirit granting her power that shares similarities with Shin Getter Robo including the halberd she wields. Comics * The Pacific Rim comic features Brawler Yukon a Jaegar that bears a few similarities in appearance to the Beetle T23. ** The Horizon Brave also bears a few resemblances with the Getter Poseidon. Animation * An episode of Powerpuff Girls features robots that resemble Mazinger Z and Getter Robo. * Sym-Biotic Titan follows a formula where three heroes make up the titular robot each with a similar concept to the pilots of Getter Robo. * The Ultimate Spider-Man episode Miles From Home features a scene with a mecha Spider-Man with an appearance similar to the Getter-1. Live-Action * Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger has a villain that wields an axe and throws it like a boomerang in one episode. Video Games * Samus Aran starting in Super Metroid uses a move called the Shinespark, having a similar execution as the Getter Robo G. * Geppy X's titular robot uses a similar function and use of main characters even following a similar formula. * King of Fighters initial Japan team was based on the concept of Getter Robo with their personalities and elemental powers meant to reflect the personalities and roles of its pilots. * Proto Man's Big Bang Strike from the Mega Man games is a clear homage to Shin Getter's Stoner Sunshine as they're both powerful energy balls that can level an entire area and requires high amount of energy and concentration. * Go-Driller is a TV show based on Getter Robo in the video game Tokimeki Memorial. The robot mainly takes after the Getter 2 with the use of drills. * Ace Combat: Equestrian War features an aircraft named after an attack used by Shin Getter Robo, Shining Spark. * Battle Moon Wars has enemies based on some Getter Robo models like the Black Getter. * Golden Tager of BlazBlue uses an attack based on the Shine Spark. * Disgaea features a few references to Getter Robo including a giant robot. * The Wonderful 101's villainous group Geathjerk hails from the future to prevent a catastrophe in their time that has its roots in the past much like the Andromeda Country trying to wipe out the Getter Robo. Webcomics * The Non-Adventures of Wonderella featured a chapter for notable mecha shows like Mazinger Z and Getter Robo. Category:Misc.